Question: Let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
-x + 3 & \text{if } x \le 0, \\
2x - 5 & \text{if } x > 0.
\end{array}
\right.\]How many solutions does the equation $f(f(x)) = 4$ have?
Solution: To solve the equation $f(f(x)) = 4,$ we first find the values $x$ such that $f(x) = 4.$

Either $f(x) = -x + 3$ (for $x \le 0$) or $f(x) = 2x - 5$ (for $x > 0$). If $-x + 3 = 4,$ then $x = -1.$ Note that this value satisfies $x \le 0.$ If $2x - 5 = 4,$ then $x = 9/2.$ Note that this value satisfies $x > 0.$ Therefore, the solutions to $f(x) = 4$ are $x = -1$ and $x = 9/2.$

Next, we solve for the values $x$ such that $f(x) = -1.$ If $-x + 3 = -1,$ then $x = 4.$ This value does not satisfy $x \le 0.$ If $2x - 5 = -1,$ then $x = 2.$ This value satisfies $x > 0.$

Finally, we solve for the values $x$ such that $f(x) = 9/2.$ If $-x + 3 = 9/2,$ then $x = -3/2.$ This value satisfies $x \le 0.$ If $2x - 5 = 9/2,$ then $x = 19/4.$ This value satisfies $x > 0.$

Therefore, the equation $f(f(x)) = 4$ has the solutions $x = 2,$ $-3/2,$ and $19/4,$ for a total of $\boxed{3}$ solutions.